nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uchiha Shima Cifer
'Character First Name' ((Shima)) 'Character Last Name' ((Uchiha)) 'IMVU Username' (( Kenjix13.)) 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' (( 12 years old )) 'Date of Birth' (( 05/01/188AN )) 'Gender' ((Male )) 'Ethnicity' ((U''kiyogakurian ))'' 'Height' (( height 5'0")) 'Weight' (( weight 95lbs)) 'Blood Type' (( AB- )) 'Occupation' (( ninja )) 'Scars/Tattoos' Angel Bite Piercings on his upper lip 'Affiliation' (Ukiyogakure Village) 'Relationship Status' ((Single and also dosent really care for them )) 'Personality' (( ''Shima’s personality is at sometimes called very cool , bordering nonchalant and almost detached this is due to the tragic events that happened in his life causing him to be almost completely shut away from the outside world and people around him after being told of his mother and father being kill in action shima became more serious about becoming a strong shinobi always pushing himself to break his limits this also caused him to become more apathetic towards others shima is rarely on time for anything making grand excuses to try and cover up the fact that he was late)) Behavior Shima tends to seem detached and at times stand off-ish without realizing it 'Nindo (optional) ((" I'm Going To Be Namikage Someday A Ninja Of Legendary Stature ")) '''Summoning ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' ((Uchiha Clan The Uchiha clan descended from theelder of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths. The elder brother inherited the Sage's "eyes", powerful chakra and spiritual energies. When it came time for the Sage to choose a successor, he questioned the two on what course of action they would follow to bring order to the world. The elder believed that power was the way to bring peace, while the younger believed love was the way. The Sage favoured the ideal of the younger brother, and therefore designated the younger as his successor, causing the elder to be filled with jealousy and hate.. Family : Aunt Kira Uchiha , Youger Sister : Miaki Uchiha , Elder Brother Hakiru Uchiha where abouts unknown )) 'Ninja Class ' ((Genin.)) 'Element One' (( Chakra Element of Fire )) 'Element Two' ((Chakra Element of )) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) 'Chakra colour' (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' 'Allies' ((Your village ec t.)) 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals 'Background Information' Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Ukiyogakure